MY WORLD
by just.follow.your.heart
Summary: "Neh, Natsume… I love you," "You're a copycat Polka," "Yes you are...but I love you anyway." fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**MY WORLD**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice ;))

Natsume was busy reading his manga enjoying the peaceful environment. When all of a sudden, he heard footsteps walking towards him. He didn't mind it though; he knows that it was only her girlfriend, the ever so noisy Mikan Sakura. Yes, they were together now. Natsume has already confessed his feelings for the brunette.

"There you are," Mikan said, then sat down beside him. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Why." he said, still reading his manga. It's more of a statement than a question.

"Well, is there something wrong with looking for my GREAT boyfriend, the ever so handsome Natsume Hyuuga?" then she giggled.

Natsume looked at Mikan's direction. He just love the way she laugh. "Well, none."

Mikan busied herself watching the clouds in the sky while Natsume started to read his manga again. After a long silence…

"Neh, Natsume… I love you," Mikan said, out of the blue.

Natsume turned to look at Mikan, who was still busy with her 'cloud-watching'. He smiled one of his rarest smiles. "I love you too."

Mikan looked at him in the eye. "Prove it then. Scream it to the world."

Natsume smirked. Mikan waited for Natsume to do it but he just went closer to Mikan. Their faces were only inches away. She closed her eyes, waiting for him to kiss her but he didn't. Instead, she heard Natsume. "I love you Mikan," he whispered in her ear then he stood up. Mikan opened her eyes and looked up to Natsume who was standing in front of her. She stood up and dusted her skirt. "Why did you say it to me? I said, to the world." She asked with a questioning look.

"Because… you're my world," he simply said, then kissed Mikan's forehead. Mikan blushed at what Natsume said.

She smiled, "You're my world too Natsume."

"You're a copycat Polka," he said, and then he smirked.

"I'm not!" Mikan yelled.

"You are."

"I'm n-" but she was cut off when Natsume kissed her lips. She kissed back, and it lasted for a few minutes.

Natsume broke the kiss and said, "Yes you are…

.

.

.

.

.

.

…but I love you anyway."

**~ SORRY IF THIS IS KINDA SHORT :P HOPE YOU LIKED IT! INSPIRED BY A TEXT MESSAGE THAT A FRIEND OF MINE SENT ME ;DD**

**-mikie-chan**


	2. NOTE

**NOTE: Hi. Someone from the group "Authors of Gakuen Alice" on Facebook sent me this. And I decided to support this. So, please read. And do participate ;)))) - Mikie**

Romantically Loveless, My Hopeless Romantic, Indigograpefruit and Heartbroken Confession challenge YOU.

It's the month of May and though some of you may not think of it as a special month (unless it's your birthday month), we're going to try to change that. I've gotten some messages about how slow GAFFN has been recently, so we've have come up with a solution:

**May Madness.**

Yeah, it's a stupid title, I know, but there's no use in making it more complicated than it needs to be. The essence of the event will span the entirety of May and what we want to do is cause chaos.

Update as much as you can. Post new stories. Try new writing styles. Delve into the lives of side characters. Try canon. Try alternate universes. Try different couplings. Be fearless. Be creative. Go MAD.

Write what you feel, what you dream and what you wish, but write well.

We want to restore GAFFN to what it was: a thriving mess of awesome stories with the great characters from Gakuen Alice twisted in a way that is unique to you, the different writers of FFN. Emphasis on the 'unique to you' part. We'd rather not be blamed for causing a riot of petty writers, etc etc, so bring your A-game and participate for the sake of the GA fandom and we'll join you.

Tell your friends, add a little note at the end of your chapters to promote this event and include a little segment of it on your profile. We want to amp up the place. It's not a competition but if it'll make you write like maniacs, then you can pretend it is. Support your fellow writers, I know I'll be reading stories found on the archives at random.

Be fearless. Go mad.

-GJAM

h t t p : / / w w w. f a c e b o o k . c o m / e v e n t . p h p ? e I d = 1 4 4 2 8 8 6 8 2 3 0 9 3 9 9


End file.
